


Innocence Lost

by Rosesai



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Attempted Murder, Character Death, Depression, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, False Accusations, Grief/Mourning, Gun Violence, I'm Going to Hell, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love Triangles, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Near Death Experiences, Sad Ending, Sad Park Jimin (BTS), Tears, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Unrequited Love, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosesai/pseuds/Rosesai
Summary: “Lie to me again” Jisoo whispered. Cuddled up against Jennies side. Staring blankly at the window. Where the moonlight seeped through the cracks in the wall. Jennie has a habit of pretending to be asleep whenever Jisoo would ask this. Simply to avoid the question. But this time she really was asleep, Jisoo sighed lifting her head to look at Jennies face...“And tell me you love me”
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo, Jennie Kim/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Park Chaeyoung | Rosé/Park Jimin (BTS)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Innocence Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo didn’t know much about where she was, but all she did know was she was going to die here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See notes at end x

This world is heartless. It’s spiteful and cruel and most people think there lives are worse than everyone else’s. Yes? We all have hard life’s but no. No your struggles does not give you an excuse to self-pity. Your excuses for being a shitty person are invalid and truthfully turn you into the bad guy. 

Jisoo was taken from her family when she was only sixteen. She was a payment in a way. Her father owed money to some powerful people and when they weren’t getting there money they broke in one day to their small shabby bungalow not looking for anything in particular. 

Until they came across his daughter. Kim Jisoo. Some valued life more than money, some the other way around. But Hyun-suks mentality was ‘This will hurt him more than taking every penny he has’ and so she was taken, kicking and screaming. She was taken.

She spent the journey in the back of a van blindfolded. Unaware of where she was or where she was going. She was terrified and she was sure this was it. This is how she dies. Her mind spiralling thinking of every way they could kill her. She was sweating. She was crying. She wanted to beg for her life. But words wouldn’t reach the surface. But, if she annoyed them they would surely kill her anyway. This was it. Her death. Jisoo couldn’t stop crying not matter how hard she thought about her father words about being brave. No. How could she be brave. She was about to die.

Please she thought. Please make it painless, please make it quick. The journey felt like hours When the van stopped and her blindfold was finally removed she gasped instantly searching for something familiar or some indicator of where she was, until her gaze fell upon a huge house. 

It was like a manor of sorts only extremely run down and missing multiple windows. The men in the car, there was two had addressed it as there warehouse but it was to fancy to be a warehouse. 

There appeared to be four floors. Based on the windows going up. She didn’t get long to analysis her surroundings before she was being shoved out of the van and towards the entrance. 

A huge brown wooden door stood tall almost like it was waiting for them. The wood was slightly rotted but still looked good enough to pass as functional. As it opened, Her eyes fell upon the foyer. A large room with one grand staircase in the centre. The floors were carpeted a beige colour and the walls covered in a dark green wallpaper, with a floral pattern. The air smelled of strong mens cologne but there was also a faint smell of lavender. 

There was two portraits on the walls. One, a picture of Mona Lisa. A picture Jisoo had seen many times and the second a picture of a man. He was holding a trophy and was wearing a black suit. 

His full frame could be seen in the portrait. He had a full figure but was rather short in height. His face round and eyes oval shaped. He wasn’t smiling matching Mona Lisa’s expressions. Matching the expression of the entire building really. Rather glum.

“This way. Keep moving” one of the men said. Finally addressing her. He guided her to a door on her right. Which when opened led to a staircase downwards. The stairs was feeble looking. As if every step she took on the creaky wood would be enough for it to snap in half. The walls were narrow here. There was no wallpaper or paint, just a simple one bulb light and unfinished walls and by the appearance of the stairs unfinished stairs to. 

When she reached the bottom of the staircase. It led to an even narrower hallway and every six or so paces there would be a door on either side. The doors were a deep red. 

There was about twelve doors in this hallway but when they reached the end Jisoo realized that it led to a bigger hallway that had rows and rows attached to it. They walked her to the forth hall and walked about three doors down before stopping and directing her left.

“This is your room” The tall man said. His face lacked emotion as well as his voice. He looked completely uninteresting and Jisoo questioned if he was a robot.

“My room? What do you mean my room?” Jisoo questioned. But the didn’t respond. One of them leaning forward and opening the door and using his other hand to nudge her inside. Once she stepped foot in the door. They closed it behind her and that was the last time she seen them.

‘Her room’ was a box sided little thing. With two separate single beds and a little bathroom off to the left. The walls were a light brownish beige And the floors were a dark brown. The room was like any college dorm really. It wasn’t as terrible as Jisoo would have thought. 

“I’m guessing your new here?” A voice came from entrance to the bathroom said. Her tone serious and monotone “I’m Jennie, my beds on the right. Yours is the left. Stay away from my stuff. Got it?”

“Yes” where the hell was she. This way like one of those creepy movies. But the longer this went on the more Jisoos hopes of leaving became slimmer and slimmer “I think there’s been a misunderstanding. I just want to go home”

“You ain’t going home sweetheart” Jennie said bluntly “I’ve been there. I’ve tried it. Trust me it won’t end well for you and if I couldn’t get out you won’t either”

“What? So I’m just supposed to accept it, that I’ve been kidnapped. Taken?! What about my family? My life?!”

“Hey! Don’t yell at me I didn’t take you” Jennie said her gaze sharp as she appeared to be taking in Jisoos features “Look I get it. I know your scared and all but being scared in a place like this will only get you killed”

“How could you possible know how I’m feeling right now?” Jisoos questioned on the verge of tears. She felt so small in this moment as if she was backed into a corner.

“Because not so long ago I was you. Okay I came here not by choice. And I learned the hard way how to behave” Jennie snapped. Although she didn’t look angry or mad. Her expression just looked.... sad.

“I just want this to be over. I want to go home” jisoo said not caring that she was now crying. Whoever this girl didn’t mean anything to her right now. Jisoo doubted she every would. 

“Look. Just sleep on it. Don’t do anything stupid yet. The doors are locked anyway. Sleep and we willl talk in the morning and I’ll explain everything about this dump of a place to you” Jennie sighed walking over to her own bed and sitting on the edge of it before saying gently “I’m not the bad guy here. Never here. I won’t hurt you”

Jisoo didn’t do much sleeping. Her mind refused to shut down. She really did try, for hours and hours tossing and turning. But it was no use. She closed her eyes and kept them closed even when she couldn’t sleep so Jennie wouldn’t tell her to sleep again. She turned over where she lay again.

Wondering. How many people are actually here? How many people were taken like her? Like Jennie? Could she even trust Jennie? She just met her. Jennie could be sent by whoever took her to get her to trust her and get close to her.

The fact that Jennie expected her to sleep, when she had no clue where she was or if this would be her last night alive was worrying. If she really was the same as Jisoo, if she was really kidnapped like her, she should understand her fears right now, she should understand how Jisoo is currently feeling. Sleeping is not an option. 

She opened her eyes slowly. She was lying on her back now staring up at the white ceiling. In the dark, the room appeared grey, a very beautiful grey. It was a rather calming colour. 

Jisoo turned to her right. Jennie was in her bed too with her back to her. When jisoo looked to her right. She could make out little cracks in the upper wall. They looked as though they were carved in. Like someone was trying to break out.

Through those little cracks you could see little beams of bright lights creeping in. 

“It’s the moonlight” Jennie yawned turning onto her back. It was only now that Jisoo realized that Jennie had not been asleep but reading a book she couldn’t see the cover from the angle that Jennie had it positioned.

“What?” Jisoo said having so many questions “how?” She thought she would ask about where she got the book another time. 

“When I first came here, I was young and scared and well I did everything to get out. I made those cracks with both my fists and the million things I threw at the walls” she chuckled lightly either finding the story she was telling funny or whatever she was reading.

“I’m guessing you didn’t succeed” jisoo said smiling lightly at her. Jennie raised an eyebrow glancing at Jisoo. 

“Correct” she sighed “No one has ever left this place once they enter. Well.... not by choice” 

“What does that mean?” Jisoo questioned giving up on the concept of sleep and sitting up in her bed “what do you mean by ‘not by choice’ why wouldn’t anyone leave by choice”

Jennie put her book down, the cover finally becoming visible ‘pride and prejudice’ jisoo smirked lightly, it fit. 

“You’ll find out sooner or later” Jennie said with a sigh “this place it’s” she paused looking for the right words “and organisations of sorts. We have our leader. He would have brought you here. Not by choice no one here is here by choice we just, we learned to live with it. I’ve lived here for ten years. There’s girls here who’ve been here longer and yes he lets you out now and then. But you can’t get help or run away back wherever you came trust me he will find you and kill you and everyone around you. I know many people who tried to get out and ran. They always get caught and they always get killed and so do their families”

“So what do you do when he lets you out?”

“Sinful things” Jennie said giving Jisoo a sympathetic look “Sometimes he’ll ask you to kill for him other times it’s will be sexual favours. It’s not stuff any of us enjoy. Eventually you’ll enjoy this dump of a room”

“I won’t” jisoos whispered “I definitely won’t kill ever” 

“As long as your with me baby you won’t have to” Jennie chuckled “but if your alone I can’t help you. Look the way I see it is it’s your life and your families or theres. Most of these guys are bad people anyway. I’ve gone numb to it now”

“So what your all like loyal dogs to this ‘leader’” Jisoo mocked putting up bunny fingers to emphasise the word leader. 

“Never loyal” Jennie said slowly “ever. I will never be anything to him. I survive and I do what I have to to survive but if I could get out of here safely trust me I’d be gone long ago”

“Ten years huh?” Jisoos said trying to avoid sounding pity full. 

“Yes” jennie stated “it hasn’t been fun but im still here and one day I will leave” 

“Im sure you will” Jusoos smiles at her genuinely. Somewhere deep in Jisoos heart she felt Jennie truly would leave this place. Despite the circumstances, Jisoos couldn’t help but feel incredibly comfortable around Jennie. Despite having just met her mere hours ago.

“I knew you wouldn’t sleep” Jennie chuckles “you look” she paused smiling softly “stubborn” 

“You paused to add stubborn? Here I was thinking you’d say something nice” Jisoo said with a smile. Jennie laughed at that before responding.

“It was for emphasis” Jennie said her expression falling slightly as she looked at Jisoo again “you do need your sleep though, tomorrow will probably be busy for you. Not in a bad way so don’t work yourself up. Just you’ll be tired by the end of it”

“Why aren’t you asleep?” jisoos asked genuinely curious.

“Insomnia” Jennie said bluntly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear “I’ve had it for most of my life” 

“I can’t sleep” Jisoos said softly “i swear I’ve tried”

“I know” 

That was all that needed to be said. Of corse she knew if she had been in Jisoo position she obviously knew. 

Jisoos smiled sadly at Jennie before nodding her head gently before laying back down to attempt to sleep. 

For some reason her conversation with Jennie made her feel safer and more calm and although her thought about Jennie possibly being sent to get close to her came to mind. She couldn’t help but ignore it. If anyone came to get her a part of her felt sure Jennie would wake her and warm her. 

She knew this girl was scary. It was a given by her aura but she was kind. Caring if you will. 

The morning came quicker than Jisoo would have liked. Her eyes shot open when the sound of a gunshot filled the air. She must have actually managed to fall asleep after. 

She gasped sitting up quickly “what was that!?”

“Don’t panic, it’s sort of like an alarm to us, it goes off every morning, it’s his sick way of waking us up” Jennie said, Jisoo glanced across at Jennies direction, she was dressed in a new outfit already, she appeared to have been up for hours by how awake and aware she seemed. She still held her book in her hand. Although she had read a substantial amount of it since that night when they had been talking a few hours ago.

“Who is he?” jisoos asked genuinely curious, but a part of her wasn’t sure she really wanted the answer. 

“You’ll meet him soon enough, I don’t think my explanation would do him justice” Jennie sighed “There’s fresh clothes at the end of your bed, get dressed, you have about ten minutes before they will come looking for us”

Great. Jisoo couldn’t help the nervous energy that was starting to build up inside her. This is when it starts.

Welcome to hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is just a short intro to the story. I’m really curious to see if you guys will like the story and if your interested in more chapters I have a story plan in my mind. This story is mainly based around Jisoo and Jennie for the first part of the story but when I introduce the bts members, a lot of chapters will be based from there life’s and perspectives in the story. Please be patient with me as this is my first time using archive of our own I’m still learning how to use it and hopefully you’ll enjoy the story I have planned. I hope to post a chapter each week if possible. But if not then every second week xxx that’s all for now see you in the next chapter xx


End file.
